An Overture
by TalaTot
Summary: They have saved a universe, but what can distract Revan from the lack of mission, of purpose? Neutral Revan. Rated 'M' just to be safe for adult situations. Title pending.
1. Let's Continue What We Started

**A/N**

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters or their mannerisms, I just own the imaginative way I've used them.  
><strong>Reviews:<strong> I encourage all reviews, haters and lovers(and those of you who haven't figured it out yet). But only if you're actually offering constructive criticism. Otherwise message me. Or shut up.  
><strong>Thanks for reading :D<strong>

* * *

><p>"I hate all this mushy shit."<p>

He was cleaning another of the many blasters, comfortable to sit in silence as I paced. Carth had just slid open the electronic door, grabbing my wrists and pulling me to him. Good men have been murdered for less but I was feeling less than willing to be violent at the moment. My curiosity was spiking and I wanted to know what was causing our usually even tempered pilot to handle me in such a way. I could feel Canderous gather up the pieces of the blaster, slapping each in place with a metallic click. Carth began to stammer, trying to find the words to express what was eating away at him. I glanced up into his eyes, trying to decipher what this was all about. His quick glance in the bunk direction made me realize he was stalling.

"So don't watch. Better yet, stop gawking and make yourself useful." I hate to snap, but I knew Carth wasn't going to say anything in Canderous's presence and patience was never my strong point. The added annoyance from being held like a child didn't help. My self- control was wearing thin and nothing the Mandalorian did made this experience easier.

"Save your fiest for fly-boy. 'Cause I sure as hell don't want to hear it, short stuff." He was intimidating… Muscular, tall, with an aura of authority about him. A weathered warrior, with a snarl of hate smeared across his features. His hands smoothed down the finished blaster, admiring the shine that glinted off the barrel.

"Canderous." Carth's tone was threatening. He wouldn't look anywhere but into my eyes, but the look of annoyance was clear. "Perhaps you'd be more content with your hands inside a blaster. In the garage."

"Oh, yes. I'll give you privacy if you promise you won't make a complete fool of yourself, Republic." Canderous stood and walked away from the bunk, setting the blaster on a shelf. His attention never left the weapon.

"I.. don't.. This is between Revan and I."

"Trust me, she doesn't have a thing for the squeaky clean type. My leaving isn't going to change the fact that she's going to turn you down."

"And I assure you, dirty Mandalorian isn't really where her interest lies either." Carth was staring at the Mandalorian as he whipped around, the scowl in his eyes deepening.

"No, but she has a thing for competent men. Ones don't need reviving during a battle every five minutes."

"Oh and you would know so much of her battles as you cleaned your unused armor millions of times throughout the mission."

"Hey, she knows I here when she wants something done _right_. At least I don't stick my nose in her business, forcing her to babysit me through her battles."

"And yet you spend the most time on the ship, while I traveled with her frequently throughout each planet."

"Which you arrived at safety because of a ship I produced-"

"-That you can't fly." Carth's smirk silenced the Mandalorian for a moment, while both men stared each other down, fighting for unspoken dominance. Canderous took a step toward Carth, casting shadows on the smaller man as he stood over him.

"When you were being tortured on the Leviathan, I believe _I_ saved your sorry -"

"**CHILDREN**." Both men stared at me with anger. I can't seem to stop the fire rushing to my face, the fury building in me. I break Onasi's grip on me and stomp over to the keypad, opening the door. "If you can't play nice, I'll beat your sorry hides." My gaze meets the Mandalorian's as I gesture to the hallway. He winks at me and slaps Carth on the back as he struts out of the room.

"Let him down easy sweetheart. We wouldn't want our dear pilot to ditch out on us." His voice echoes down the hallway and I don't shut the door till I hear the sound of tools being moved. _Great..._ My posture slumps as I lean against the wall, sliding down it till I'm on the floor. I put my head in my hands to stop the headache forming.

"Carth." I pat the floor next to me and continue staring at the floor between my fingers. I can't seem to build the right words to say as I assess the situation I've landed myself in. I always knew of Carth's feelings but the imperative nature of our mission always silenced the discussion. Now that Malak was dead and we were safe, I knew this was coming but I still couldn't sort through the idea, the emotions swimming in front of my eyes. "You have my full attention, as long as you don't start playing games. I seriously have no time for bullshit."

"You really have to relax. We have all the time in the world now- a- days." He remained standing, staring me down from across the room with a hint of humor in his eyes. I looked him over, his relaxed posture a definite change from his usual military rigidness. His armor was missing, and the single blaster he wore on his side made him seem… at ease.

"I'm working on that, the whole relaxing thing. The extra time doesn't help. 'Kinda hard, after roaming the galaxy for weapons of the dark side, fighting for my life every second, and ending an intergalactic war." My sarcasm was sharp and smooth, putting an icy feeling in my veins. I didn't want this discussion, as she knew it came with a choice she was going to have to make and required action on his part.

"Ah right. About that. Congratulations, by the way. You did a great job." The attempt at humor hung awkwardly in the air. His expression was becoming more and more unclear as he assumed a master pazaak face. This wasn't going how he planned and he was trying to not make a fool of his self.

"Oh thanks. Glad you noticed." I looked at my emotions objectively as they rumbled below the surface. Most of all, I was becoming impatient as the man above me gathered the confidence to put his heart on the line. "If you aren't going to make good use of the privacy I've provided you, tell me. There are plenty of things that demand my attention." I could see the slip of self-control that allowed surprise to flit across his face. He regained composure and looked down at his hands as they fidgeted.

"Look, Revan. We both have been through hell. And then we got thrown together and we went through hell again. We _survived_. Some things happened and we all clung together on this damn ship." He slid down the wall, sitting on air slightly above the ground. I could feel his gaze on me but couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes.

I didn't want to be cruel, to hurt him. But I also don't have time for theatrics, his noble speech of our companionship. His seeds of doubt spread far and many all across our mission, his morals standing in my way time after time. I didn't want to believe that he loved me, that he wanted me. I didn't want anything to change now that everything else was over. I needed him to stand fast at the pilot chair, giving me the information on a new plant, telling me the right thing to do even when he knew I was just asking out of politeness. He knew me well but if he thought I would take up the role of sweet damsel now that the war was won, he was wrong. I can't deny my attraction to him, as I am only human. My body has its urges, its demands, but my self control keeps me from jumping on top of a man whenever the whim enters my mind. I don't _need_ Carth Onasi. I honestly don't _love_ Carth Onasi. There is something between us, and we've seen things that'd make a fierce warrior cringe but I don't want what he wants.

"I'm not some young girl. I don't let emotion cloud my judgement, and I don't make decisions based off notions, ideas, concepts, and possibilities. Yes, we survived. Yes, I have a personal connection to each person I travel with. Yes, I won't dismiss the trust I have in you Carth, or the physical attraction I feel for you. But to take a step forward with you... With you, it's like a deep commitment. And as we both know, I'm not easily bound." I looked down still. He began to stammer but I was too tired for this.

"It was only over a couple weeks ago that you didn't trust me, that you were ready to walk out because my past was darker than you knew. Did our winning convince you that I have no lust for power? No want for the mantle of Dark Lord of the Sith, Ruler of the Known Galaxies? Or do you have some foolish hope that winning would mean I would melt in your arms, ready for a simple life on some estate with you?" My voice had escalated, demanding from him some kind of facts. I wanted to know what the hell he thought he was doing, who the fuck he thought he was to think I was some hapless child, to be swooned and won. His silence even aggravated me, as it left the air empty.

I stood up quickly, stretching my legs. He remained seated, looking at me all the while as I began to pace in strong strides up and down the room. I was spent, emotionally and physically. My shoulders felt lighter as I was rid of my thoughts on the poor man. I had slapped his out stretched hand, started a fire in the middle of his carefully built bridge. I waited in the silence, sensing his concentration. I knew he was about to tell me to let him love me, to settle down. He would tell me that the war was over, the battles gone. I don't want to hear him talk of calm and sunshine. I watched him focus his eyes on the ceiling, clearing his throat and begin speaking slowly, softly.

"I know who you are. When I... As Saul. . . You are Revan. You've always been Revan and you always will be. I learned to trust you. On Taris, Datooine, Manaan, all the planets we raced across, I was there. Right beside you. No one is perfect. No one is... pure. But you did good things. Not the obviously good choice in front of people to show off your great morals, but little deeds. Things that mattered. But when I knew _exactly_ who you were, I had to match the tactiful general who led the Republic to victory to the ruthless Sith that slaughtered my family to you. You have to understand my hesitation to be... to be okay with everything. But you gave me time, to vent, to process, to understand. Just like right now. I have to give you some time to be okay, now that the war is over... now that everything has changed." He looked away, towards the floor as he stood slowly.

"I'm not a young man any more. I don't have ravishing good looks or a boatload of credits. I want something more than flings and drunken fun. I need something steady, constant and _real_ to center my life around. Whether I have an estate or farm or dingy apartment or travel the stars in a clunky ship doesn't matter to me. I just need to know what's left for me in this world. I don't have time to wait for something that's never going to be there."

He looked up slowly, his eyes meeting mine for a brief moment before he opened the door. I could hear his footsteps as he walked back to the cockpit, back to his responsibility. I felt the sense in his words and I mull over them for a moment, taking in everything he said. I was hesitant to see reason, but yet again he suprised me. I wasn't sure how to respond to what he said. While there was logic to it, I still felt that I was not this center he spoke of. Despite the surprise in me to his response, I was unmoved. He remained the same in my eyes. Did I need time? Would it change the feelings I held toward him? Ugh. I was too tired to think, to keep standing. I swept the thin sheets on one of the sleeping areas aside, crawling into the bed and snuggling close to the wall. Sleep swam through my head as I fell farther, farther, farther...


	2. Or Explore Something New

**A/N**

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters or their mannerisms, I just own the imaginative way I've used them.  
><strong>Reviews:<strong> I encourage all reviews, haters and lovers(and those of you who haven't figured it out yet). But only if you're actually offering constructive criticism. Otherwise message me. Or shut up.  
><strong>Thanks for reading :D<strong>

* * *

><p>I awoke suddenly, as if someone has jerked me by the neck. The cabin was silent and cold, yielding the sound of the other three women's soft breathing as they slept. The holo screen on my bunk suggested the time as late afternoon or very early morning. I sighed, glancing around me as I swung my feet from the bed. Who cared the time? There was no rush, no mission, no objective anymore. Just flitting around from planet to planet, repaying old debts and finishing any business. The metal floor felt like ice to my bare feet but the air was warm, stale as I moved through it in the skin suit I slept in. The shorts and tank had been with me since I awoke on the Endar Spire and I wasn't getting rid of them. They were a sign of comfort, of stability when everything was constantly changing around me rapidly.<p>

I patted a panel of the old ship as I walked down the hallway and into the cargo hold. It had also become a prized possession, never letting me down through the numerous journeys I weathered. Despite any problems, it took me exactly where I was _supposed_ to be, even if I was too stubborn to think so at the time. I entered the doorway to the cargo hold, touching the holopad inside, closing the door behind me. My restless blood pounded in my ears, demanding rigor and exertion. I complied, first moving the numerous bins against the wall, then taking a position. My arms held by my side, I pushed my hands forward and slightly bent my knees. I closed my eyes, allowing my mind to move into the force, depending on it to see. I concentrated on being one with the force, leaving myself behind and delving into the energy. Bastila constantly berated me on my physical dependencies, how, as a Jedi and a warrior, I must be aware of everything. Constricted by nothing.

As I pushed my mind deeper, delving further into the pulse of flowing life, I could see more and more. The hum of energy vibrated the walls and floor, showing spots of lingering heat from my path. I could see myself as if I was watching some stranger, breathing deeply as she stood in a stance. She began to move in complicated patterns; twisting, turning, pulling, pushing, bending, jumping, rolling, striking, kicking, blocking. I could see the heat rolling off her body in waves, hear the swish of air as she cut through it. She glistened with a sheen of sweat, gathering in beads at the small of her back and her neck. My mind pushed deeper still, losing itself in the force. I could feel the air part from her hands, her deep sense of concentration and satisfaction at her stretching limbs. I sensed something new, a feeling of deep respect and awe, radiating onto the woman coming from… there. A man, watching silently in the door frame, leaning against it. His eyes followed the woman's movements, watching every twist and turn with a clouded expression. My connection with taking control now, bouncing behind the consciousness of the man, seeing what he saw.

Each movement was watched carefully. We felt a strange sense of recognition in the patterns, as if we had too went through a similar set at some point. Her bend turned into a backwards flip, sending a delicious wave of her scent into our nose. She smelled of vanilla, metal, and sweat. We closed our eyes to enjoy the sensation, but opened them quickly, not willing to miss an inch of that luscious skin exerting every bit of energy into impossible positions. Our gaze watched the curve of her hips, the small of her back gathering a bit of sweat until it turned into small beads, rolling down onto the fold of the tight shorts she insisted on wearing—No. We resisted the strong rolling lust as it nipped at our skin. This was fly- boy's territory. Teasing aside, we knew she'd chose the noble one, the one who offered a rainbow complete with sunshine and gold. We crushed the disappointment swelling at these thoughts, the idea that we wouldn't even get a chance. _Stop_ we thought. _Just stop_... As if she could hear our thoughts, she stopped in the middle of an exercise and sat down slowly. We felt.. Ii.. My mind was foggy as I pulled away from his consciousness and back into my awaiting body. I groaned slightly as my awareness shrank back into its manageable limits. I stood slowly and stretched each limb, keeping my eyes ahead of me on the wall.

"How long have you been watching me?" I heard the growl rolling from my voice, and silently wondered why it was there. I turned around to face him as he stared at me.

"Long enough to wonder what Mandalorian trained you with their clan." His eyes locked onto mine and I could sense his bewilderment. We sparred often in hyperspace between two planets, passing time by rough training before continuing on with the mission. As time passed, I realized I wasn't a horrid warrior, just out of practice. Soon, I was his equal but as I remembered more and more of my past, I relished training alone. I wanted to remember but in remembering I had to hide some skills, some techniques I wasn't supposed to know and didn't feel like explaining. I wanted recall all the training I'd been given and improve on it. We hadn't sparred since we high tailed it off the Leviathan, and I missed the distraction.

"War brings opportunities that you can't resist. When I was offered the chance to learn of battle from a Mandalorian, I didn't hesitate. I gave honor to my adopted clan, as well as the fight of their lives. " My voice was unwavering as I remembered my mentor, raising his hand in a sign of fealty. They had trained me and I thus conquered them, turning their admiration for my ability to awe in my power.

"Thus is the Mandalorian way. We relish a challenge, even if every odd is stacked against us. Nothing like pure glory to warm a heart and bloodied hands." He looked at me now, searching my features as I gave a small smile of understanding. "I knew you had Mandalorian in you. There was no way backbone like that sprung from a plain human." He was grinning widely now, slightly chilling me.

"I had to be many things if I was to own the stars, Canderous. The pride in one clan from my training after I had bested them in a devastating war was larger than the heat of Tatooine's double suns."

"They must have been honored, especially after you single handedly conquered them." I couldn't help letting the escaped surprise flit across my face but he only chuckled. "Thus is the Mandalorian way, Revan. Any clan child knows one day he must best his master or fall in shame."

"He died in the righteousness of battle, as any true warrior should." I looked away, my eyes shining from the tender memory of the bliss on his face as I struck him down. He was my master, mentor, father to me in the wake of the destruction that my life had become.

"Then you have honored him as no other could." He walked toward me and slapped at my arms. He nudged them into position, gesturing me to take my beginning stance. "Still. You cannot be less than perfect. It's inappropriate." He stood across from me and made a gesture to begin. "Let's begin with hand to hand."

We danced of battle, analyzing each movement as it was made. Time was thrown out the window as focus zeroed in on only action and reaction. We moved faster than our eyes, depending on instinct to guide each movement. There were no words or pauses, just our eyes locked on one another. We both winced at the others' blows but never stopped, knowing it would surely mean swift defeat. I tried to keep Canderous's advice in mind, forgetting the objective of one up- ing the man and concentrating on perfecting each action. As I pulled my consciousness inward, focusing on only perfecting each reaction, Canderous was being pushed backward. His brow furrowed as he realized I was his better, no matter how much time came between our last duel. He rushed forward, hoping to surprise me. I only sidestepped and punched him in his vulnerable side. His elbow shot backward, catching my back but I swung my leg out to take out his knee as I fell backward. I heard his groan of pain as he fell and I rolled over to jump to my feet, stand over him and twist an arm behind his back as he swore. His free arm pushed him up with me still straddling his back. I twisted harder and heard his growl as he swung the captured hand toward me then to the ground. My grip was unfortunately strong and I was swung to the ground with his arm, hitting my head. Colors swam as in a twist of the wrist, he shook my grip and pinned my hand to the floor.

He quickly pulled my hand toward him, causing me to twist into his arms, my back to him. We were on our sides against the warming floor. I heard him catching his breath and I noticed I was lightheaded with the lack of oxygen. I refused to give up, to lose at this point. I took two deep breaths, dragging the cool air into my desperate lungs. I swung my legs up to my head, dragging my torso under his grip and leaving me facing his muscled stomach. I landed three good jabs to his stomach and rolled over. He grasped his stomach with one hand and looked up to me in surprise. He got up slowly as I circled him, assessing all the weak spots he'd accumulated since we started. He grinned as I centered myself directly in front of him.

I felt the movement before I saw it. The shift in the air as he swung a fist, leaving me distracted from the strong kick that sent me flying across the room, slamming against the wall. The room spun and colors watered together. The blow had weakened me, but I was still aware of his approaching form. Adrenaline jumped through my veins as he lifted me by the throat against the wall. He stopped only when he and I were eye to eye, a rare thing. He pressed against me, pinning my arms down between us.

"No clever moves now. How is Revan going to get out of this with her dignity intact?" I was rasping for breath and I analyzed my situation, knowing the hopelessness of winning at this moment. I could feel the heat roll off our bodies as I struggled to stay conscious. _I cannot lose!_

"Fuck dignity." I pushed my forward slightly and kissed him. He snapped his head back with a questioning gaze as I could feel the electricity from his lips flow down my body. His hold remained present, but was looser ever so slightly from before, allowing oxygen to wash over me and consciousness to grow stronger. I looked into his eyes, searching for some explanation. It was meant to be a quick touch to break his concentration and allow me control. But my intentions went up in smoke.

His eyes gave up searching and he pushed his mouth on mine, demanding some sort of answer. I willed myself to give no reaction but when he growled and bit my lip, I could not hold back. He abandoned the death grip on my neck to burn fires down my arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he slammed me harder between him and the wall. His hand slipped up my thigh, sending little shivers through my body. I ran my hands up his sides then scratching down his sides, earning a slight hiss. His kisses moved across my face, fighting for dominance. I fought back, biting, sucking at his lips, his tongue. His kisses left fires as he kissed my jaw, my neck. He nuzzled his nose passed my hair, snarling as he bit down on my neck. I gasped and pushed against him, wanting more. His hands stopped their frantic searching and slid up my arms, ending on my wrists. He slammed them against the wall pinning me in place. I twitched my hips in protest, feeling him through our thin clothes. I growled as he bit the edge of my tank and he snarled in response, sinking his teeth into my skin and dragging the strap down. I freed a hand and ran it through his hair, down his neck and scratching its way down his back. He gasp for air briefly before crashing his lips against mine, starting the vicious war again. I scratched into his back once more, earning a slight hiss of pain from his mouth. I smiled in malicious delight, and took advantage of the moment by grinding my hips against every luscious inch of him, gaining me another well-earned gro—

**BANGBANGBANG**

"Are you guys going to finish sparring anytime soon? The rest of us would like breakfast." I could hear the annoyed tone in Bastila's voice and icy poured through my veins. I pushed the equally stunned man back and straightened my shirt. I punched the code into the keypad, exposing the young Jedi's clean face as the door slid open. She ran past me towards the bins in a corner, rummaging for breakfast rations. I walked slowly, calming myself and steading my heartbeat. I climbed into my bed, shaking slightly. Somewhere down the hall, I could hear the bang of tools and a stream of curses.

* * *

><p>"I believe that puts you at 23." I glanced at the greasy man as he shifted uneasily, eyes never leaving the lightsaber at my side. I downed another shot as he slid 400 credits my way, shaking slightly. I smiled a malicious smile and pocketed the money, leaning back to put it in the small pocket on the front of my armor. The man stood slowly, a bit of a scowl resting on his face. He probably wasn't having a good week... "Hey!" His head snapped in my direction, a slight growl escaping his mouth. I tossed some of the credits back in his direction and he snatched them out of the air. His features softened as he looked down at the 200 credits then back at me for some explanation. I just smiled and looked back toward at my crew, sitting at the bar. "Today's my lucky day."<p> 


End file.
